A solar cell module is known in which a group of strings of solar cells are placed over a substrate having a three-dimensional curvature (hereinafter referred to as “curved substrate”) (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). As described in Patent Literature 1, a solar cell module which is three-dimensionally curved is desirably manufactured, from the viewpoint of productivity or the like, by placing the group of strings over the curved substrate after the group of strings have been manufactured on a flat surface.